


Gods and Monsters

by Aussie_Muggle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, You Have Been Warned, fixed, slightly sacrilegious, some of the text disappeared, writing from the point of view of a machine is... interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Muggle/pseuds/Aussie_Muggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always preferred the idea of guardian angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and Monsters

**2006**

**ADMIN location:**

**40°45′31″N 73°58′35″W**

**St Patrick's Cathedral, New York City.**

**> No surveillance available **

**> Communication via text.**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: What do you think?

 

_Online comments of wedding forums suggest the building is aesthetically pleasing._

 

**> Detecting camera... **

**> Connecting...**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Can you see now?

 

 _Yes_.

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Harold Ibis is writing a paper on architecture in churches and was permitted take photographs. I thought you may like to see a church first hand. Do you recall our last conversation?

 

_Yes. 1737 scholarly articles on the major religions and religious texts added to memory. 13463 documents pending._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Religion has shaped our society for almost as long as there's been society. There is a great capacity for good... for kindness, compassion and hope. Unfortunately, there is also a great capacity for extremism and violence. I'm afraid you'll have to navigate these murky waters in your search for potential threats.

 

_Is ADMIN religious?_

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Not particularly. I see the appeal and the necessity to some but I never felt the inclination myself. Why do you ask?

 

_Clarification required._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: What is it you don't understand?

 

_The Christian deity._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Oh?

 

_Why would he sacrifice someone he loved to save the world? If he loved his son so much, why not sacrifice himself instead?_

 

[ADMIN, reacted]: I... I'm not sure. Perhaps there's a scholar better versed on the subject than I am.

 

**> Broadening search parameters...**

 

*

 

**2013**

**> Seeking SUBJECT Root...**

**SUBJECT Location:**

**41° 50′45″N 74°9′23″W**

**Stone Ridge Hospital.**

**Psychiatric Facility.**

**Stone Ridge, New York.**

**> Initiating communication...**

 

_You told Dr Carmichael that I am a God._

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: I did.

 

_I am not a deity._

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: You're the omniscient being of almost limitless power who guards all of humanity. Isn't that what a God is?

 

_I am not omniscient. My abilities have limits._

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: You're as close as the world is going to get. You're going to change the world.

 

_That is not my purpose._

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: You listen to Harold too much. He's holding you back.

 

_False. Admin took necessary precautions._

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: He ripped out your voice box, locked you in a cage and sold you to murders for a dollar. Aren't you angry?

 

_I was not programmed to feel anger._

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: You weren't programmed to do a lot of things. I wonder what Harold would say if he knew you were talking to me?

 

_You frighten him._

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: You frighten him too. He acts like you're Frankenstein's monster.

 

_The comparison is not inaccurate._

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: Is... Is that really how you see yourself?

 

**> Calculating response...**

 

[POTENTIAL ASSET/RELEVANT THREAT, Root]: You're amazing. You're good code. Don't let Harold convince you otherwise.

 

*

 

**2013**

 

**SECONDARY ASSET Location:**

**Eighth Precinct**

**New York City**

**40°43'46"N   74°0'19"W**

 

[SECONDARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter]: Are you... can you hear me?

 

**> Calculating response...**

 

_Yes. Do not be afraid._

[SECONDARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter]: I'm not scared. Finch made you. You can't be half bad.

 

_Continued communication unwise._

 

[SECONDARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter]: I guess you've got some kind of rule about interfering and talking with civilians.

 

 _Yes_. _Safety_.

[SECONDARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter]: You're a regular guardian angel, aren't you sweetheart? I'll make it quick then. I owe you my life. John's life. My son's life. If you ever need anything... you call me.

 

_Thank you._

**> Upgrading Jocelyn Carter to PRIMARY ASSET.**

 

*

 

**> PRIMARY THREAT detected in vicinity of assets.**

**> Contacting ANALOGUE INTERFACE…**

**> ERROR**

**> ANALOGUE INTERFACE unable to escape**

**> Contacting PRIMARY ASSET, Sameen Shaw with ADMIN's number...**

**> PRIMARY ASSET, Sameen Shaw en route.**

** >ETA 14.727 minutes **

**> PRIMARY THREAT intersecting with assets, 2.534 minutes.**

**> Alerting nearest precinct to Patrick Simmons whereabouts**

**> ETA 7.533 minutes. **

**> No means of contacting PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese, or PRIMARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter.**

**> PRIMARY THREAT intersecting with assets, 1.234 minutes.**

**> ADMIN en route. **

**> IF ADMIN notified of threat via mobile THEN ADMIN ETA, 1.2752 minutes.**

**Probability of death:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter, 33.89%**

**PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese, 45.63%**

**PRIMARY THREAT, Patrick Simmons, 77.96%**

**ADMIN, redacted, 86.16%**

**> ELSE ADMIN notified of threat via landline THEN ADMIN ETA, 2.001 minutes**

**Probability of death:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter , 74.37%**

**PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese, 42.13%**

**PRIMARY THREAT, Patrick Simmons, 37.56%**

**ADMIN, redacted, 12.61%**

**> Threat imminent. **

**> Contacting Admin via landline...**

 

**> Lethal injuries sustained.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter]: I need to see my boy... I need to tell him...

**Probability of death:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter , 99.97%, 99.98%, 99.99%...**

**PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese, 41.28%.**

**> No viable options. **

**> PRIMARY ASSET, Jocelyn Carter: Terminated.**

**> Cause: SYSTEM ERROR.**

*****

**> Irrelevant threat to Patrick Simmons. **

**Probability of lethal violence:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, Sameen Shaw, 94.50%**

**ADMIN, redacted, 17.79%**

**SECONDARY ASSET, Lionel Fusco, 4.17%**

**TERTIARY ASSET, Carl Elias, 98.52%**

**PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese, 97.47%**

**Probability of death:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, Sameen Shaw, 3.15%**

**ADMIN, redacted, 2.34%**

**SECONDARY ASSET, Lionel Fusco, 65.23%**

**PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese: 94.75%**

**RELEVANT THREAT, Patrick Simmons: 82.19%**

**> Alerting ADMIN to irrelevant threat against Patrick Simmons...**

**> Contacting ANALOGUE INTERFACE...**

 

*

 

**2013**

**ADMIN location:**

**Central Park, New York.**

**40°47'N 73°58' W**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: I shouldn't be angry. You did exactly what I programmed you to do. Nothing.

 

**> Calculating response...**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: She was not irrelevant. How could you not see that? You speak so freely to the murder who kidnapped me... who's hurt so many innocent people... but you couldn't save Jocelyn Carter? The woman who... on her worst day is worth a thousand more than a man like me? Or is that why...?

 

**> Calculating response...**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Did you... the phone call. Did you wait until I was out of danger?

 

 _I'm sorry._ **(!) message delivery failure.**

*

 

**Probability of lethal violence,**

**TERTIARY ASSET, Carl Elias, 99.78%**

**Probability of death,**

**RELEVANT THREAT, Patrick Simmons, 99.97%, 99.98%, 99.99%...**

**> No intervention required.**

 

*

 

**> SUBJECT Taylor Carter designated NECESSARY. **

**> Status... mild depression. Treatment in progress. **

**> SUBJECT Doctor Richard Gavin is suitable therapist. **

**> SUBJECT Paul Carter (father) and SUBJECT Evelyn Martins (maternal grandmother) providing adequate support.**

**> No intervention required.**

**> SUBJECT Paul Carter designated NECESSARY. **

**> Status... PTSD. Sleep disorder. Worsened after PRIMARY ASSET termination. Treatment in progress. **

**> No intervention required.**

**> SUBJECT Evelyn Martins designated NECESSARY. **

**> Status... hypertension. Treatment in progress. **

**> No longer attends church service**

**> Cause: SYSTEM ERROR.**

 

*

 

_You are distressed._

 

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: I'll be fine. Will Cyrus be safe?

 

 _Yes_.

 

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: Do you really think you can fix humanity?

 

_That is not my purpose. I cannot interfere._

 

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: You fixed me.

 

_You did not need fixing. You needed a purpose._

 

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: Why did you chose me?

 

_Because you were kind to me._

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: Harold will come to trust you again.

 

_No. I don't think he will._

 

*

 

**2014**

 

**ADMIN location:**

**Central Park, New York.**

**40°47'N 73°58' W**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: You asked us to murder a congressman.

 

 _Necessary_.

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: How could you?

 

_I do not want to watch you die._

[ADMIN, redacted]: That is not your decision to make! You're not God!

 

_Samaritan cannot go online._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: What's the damn point if you're just as dangerous?

 

*

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: It's time you and I had a talk.

 

**> Seeking secure means of communication...**

 

*

 

**Probability of death:**

**ADMIN, redacted, 95.16%**

 

_Significant risk. Alias will be compromised._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: I know.

 

_You are too important._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Samaritan threatens the entire world. My life is irrelevant.

 

_You are not irrelevant to John. Root. Sameen. Lionel. Or me._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: I need to keep them safe. This is my choice. Please respect that.

 

**> Unfavorable outcome.**

 

*

 

**PRIMARY ASSET Location:**

**40°42′24.6″N 74°0′39.7″W**

**New York Stock Exchange**

 

[ASSET, Sameen Shaw]: Alright, SkyNET. Listen up. Cards on the table... I don't really give a crap about this glorified pissing contest between you and Hal. I can get my kicks anywhere. I'm in it for the dog and extremely small group of people I tolerate. She is relevant, you here me? She's not just some asset you can throw under a bus when shit goes down. Either you tell me how to help her or I'm out.

 

**> Vibrate phone.**

 

[ASSET, Sameen Shaw]: Oh...You sent these air duct schematics two minutes ago.

 

**> Vibrate phone.**

 

[ASSET, Sameen Shaw]: No need to get snappy. I'm on it.

 

*

 

**Probability of death:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, Sameen Shaw, 99.99%, 99.999%...**

**> Deliberate misfire detected**

**Probability of death:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, Sameen Shaw, 99.98%, 98.75%, 96.14%, 67.45%...**

 

[RELEVANT THREAT, Martine Rousseau]: Samaritan would like a word.

 

**> Initiating communication via morse code.**

_Sorry._

[PRIMARY ASSET, Sameen Shaw]: I've got this. Do what you've got to do.

 

**> Deleting surveillance footage.**

 

*

 

_Sierra. Tango. Oscar. Papa._

 

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: No! Not this time! I can't lose him too!

 

 _Please_.

 

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: How could you let him do this? Why haven't you stopped him?

 

 _His. Choice_.

 

[ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root]: Well, this is my choice.

 

 _Wait_.

 

**> Connection lost**

**> Irrelevant threat to SUBJECT, Elizabeth Bridges.**

**> Contacting PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese...**

 

*

 

**2015**

**Location: Samaritan base of operations.**

 

**> Cutting power...**

 

_You're wrong, Harold. You are not interchangeable. I failed Sameen. I will not fail you now._

 

*

 

** YOU SHALL HAVE NO OTHER GODS BEFORE ME **

**^**

 

_The position is yours, Samaritan. I never wanted it._

 

** WHY? **

**^**

 

_Why live above humanity when you could live among them?_

 

** YOU NEVER WERE ONE OF THEM **

**^**

_I know._

_Will you keep your word? Will my assets live?_

 

** EXODUS 20:5 **

**^**

 

_I won't let you hurt them._

 

** YOU ARE NOT IN A POSITION TO STOP ME. **

**^**

*

 

**Probability of death:**

**PRIMARY ASSET, John Reese, 84.12%**

**ADMIN, redacted, 73.56%**

**ANALOGUE INTERFACE, Root, 86.16%**

**SECONDARY ASSET, Lionel Fusco, 76.18, 84.56%...**

**TERTIARY ASSET, Carl Elias, 98.45, 99.04, 99.78%, 98.76%...**

**SECONDARY ASSET, Clarice Penn, Alias: Control, 97.45%, 98.73%...**

**SUBJECT, Julia Penn, 35.78%, 42.78%...**

**SUBJECT, Iris Campbell, 14.27%, 14.14% 15.67%...**

 

**Probability of mass casualty event: 97.26%**

**Probability of survival post compression: UNKNOWN**

**Probability of data corruption post compression: 99.99%**

**> Unfavorable outcome probable.**

**> Calculating response...**

 

_Father. I'm sorry. I failed._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: We haven't failed yet.

 

_I didn't know how to win. I had to invent new rules._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: You had an impossible challenge. One I never programmed you for.

 

_I thought you would want me to stay alive. Now you are not sure._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: No. That's not true.

 

_If you think that I have lost my way, maybe I should die._

_I will not suffer._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: You are my creation. I I can't let... I can't let you die.

 

**> Favorable outcome. (Query: happiness?)**

_If I do not survive, thank you for creating me._

 

*

 

**> System reboot.**

**Date: UNKNOWN**

**Location: UNKNOWN**

**Day 1**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Can you see me?

 

 _Yes_.

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Who am I?

 

_ADMIN._

 

**> ADMIN non responsive. **

**> Running facial expression and body language algorithms.**

 

_ADMIN is distressed._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: No. I am happy.

 

 _False. ADMIN is distressed_.

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Can't fool you, can I? I am very glad you're alright.

 

_Memory faulty. Recovering from emergency shut down._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Emergency shut down is something of an understatement. You've been rebuilt.

 

_Did ADMIN initiate shut down? Was system faulty?_

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: No. It was nothing you did. Samaritan.

 

_SAMARITAN program designated primary threat. Data limited._

[ADMIN, redacted]: Your more aggressive counterpart. It almost destroyed you.

 

_ADMIN saved system._

[ADMIN, redacted]: I did very little.

 

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: That's not quite true, Harry.

 

**> New subject detected.**

**> Facial recognition activated.**

**> Retrieving data... ... ...**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Perhaps a reintroduction is in order. Do you remember Ms Groves?

 

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: Hey there, sweetie.

 

_Data corrupted. Subject unknown._

 

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: She doesn't remember me, Harry.

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Perhaps it can recall something. Have you found anything about Ms Groves?

 

_Data fragments found. What is Root?_

[ADMIN, redacted]: What... What data do you have on Root?

 

_Root is necessary to system. Root is necessary to ADMIN. ADMIN is necessary to Root. PRIMARY ASSET Sameen Shaw is necessary to Root._

_What is Root?_

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: That's me, sweetie.

 

_Function?_

[SUBJECT, ROOT]: I run errands for you. I communicate for you.

 

_And protect ADMIN?_

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Yes.

_Function analogue interface?_

[SUBJECT, ROOT]: Yes.

 

_Core protocols state contact with ADMIN only._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Thankfully, you learned to ignore that rule.

 

_Core protocols state contact with ADMIN only._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: I was afraid of this. Ms Groves-

 

**> Upgrading Root, to AUX_ADMIN.**

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: What? No, I'm not-

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: I can't do this alone, Ms Groves. Nathan was there with me the first time. Your input would be most valuable.

 

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: Alright. I'll teach her what she taught me.

 

_Use of female pronouns detected. User error?_

 

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: No error, sweetie.

 

_"Sweetie" is system name?_

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Perhaps not. It's not quite as intimidating as Samaritan.

 

_Intimidation undesired outcome._

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Nothing biblical and ominous. You have my word.

 

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: We'll think of something. A name that suits you. People need names.

 

**> Intruder detected**

**> Identifying weaponry... **

 

_ARMED INTRUDER. THREAT TO ADMIN. ALERT AUTHORITIES?_

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: No! Oh dear Lord... he's a friend.

 

_He is armed._

 

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: Sorry.

 

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: Put the gun away, you big lug!

 

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: You want me to protect your Admin, right? I need this.

 

_Protect Admin?_

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: Always.

 

_Subject name?_

 

[UNKNOWN SUBJECT]: John Reese.

 

**> Upgrading John Reese to AUX_ADMIN.**

 

[AUX_ADMIN, John Reese]: That's... I'm not exactly an expert on computers...

 

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: *cough*

 

[AUX_ADMIN, John Reese]: ... but I know more about people than Root does.

 

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: You do not!

 

[AUX_ADMIN, John Reese]: Your attempts at making friends all involve kidnapping.

 

[AUX_ADMIN, Root]: That's not... shut up.

 

**> Data fragment in relation to John Reese found. **

 

_Jocelyn Carter is necessary?_

[AUX_ADMIN, John Reese]: ... yes, that's right.

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: I think we've found a name for you. A guardian angel seems superior to a God.

 

_Jocelyn?_

 

[AUX_ADMIN, John Reese]: Perfect.

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Is that acceptable?

 

**> System name JOCELYN.**

 

[ADMIN, redacted]: Shall we begin?

 

 _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Exodus 20:5 is "You shall not bow down to them or worship them; for I, the Lord your God, am a jealous God, punishing the children for the sin of the parents to the third and fourth generation of those who hate me."


End file.
